wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! (video)
'''Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! '''is a video featuring Dorothy the Dinosaur that was released on December 5, 2012. It is the final video in Dorothy's series. Length: 57:05 Song List #Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party #Five Little Joeys #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #A Sailor Went to Sea #Having Fun At The Beach #Romp Bomp a Stomp #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around #Henry's Dance #Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Hula, Hula Baby #Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango #Getting Strong! #Hawaiian Boogie #The Monkey Dance #Wiggly Party #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #Dancing In The Sand #Hot Potato #The Fairy Dance (Instrumental) Credits See here Gallery File:A948D404-62B3-4086-AA4E-2384BC3A1532.jpeg File:7E2FDA0A-8D4A-482D-8E77-FBF3241F171D.jpeg|The Wiggles Logo File:C4949957-C6F8-4C85-B616-EEEC3B0094A2.jpeg|The Wiggles Presents File:A7BC123F-ED61-437B-B087-E09E9B654973.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur's name in the opening credits File:8F322A0D-4965-4865-AF73-EF5EFD308906.jpeg|Henry The Octopus' name in the opening credits File:E3D7DBCC-FCEA-4C0C-B18D-669B027DA791.jpeg|Captain Feathersword's name in the opening credits File:B50DE21F-A7F1-4077-ACAA-3876F0B43DB2.jpeg|Fairy Clare's name in the opening credits File:4DE66424-2B9A-4010-B8DB-C7B52998A466.jpeg|Wags The Dog's name in the opening credits File:96E75969-E077-493D-99E1-4B115D827417.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot's name in the opening credits File:93D317CF-3A51-4A92-8D1D-9B95E8ADF8D3.jpeg|Prance-a-lot Dance-a-lot's in the opening credits File:9BF7775B-881F-4FD5-BA31-B9788E1C8362.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot Dance-a-lot's in the opening credits File:DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty-TitleCard.jpg|Title card File:C97709CD-9374-4462-9A82-8F29F24A2A1B.jpeg File:4869BD39-E36F-40D9-8D8D-7E6229CDCF8E.jpeg File:14E416CC-C45D-497A-A039-43A18D262D6F.jpeg File:183F3B2F-241B-40B6-A3BE-58943404E444.jpeg|Dorothy waving hello File:8196117F-4077-488C-BEA2-94762F490853.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is doing a cartwheel File:C6F8B95A-1CF0-460D-A1F1-0A27203B8E94.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is doing some splits File:9DABB459-74CC-4916-85D0-E372149C65DD.jpeg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:FE7A412D-B2EB-48C0-8127-417938340F5C.jpeg|Audience clapping File:D4F33E86-C5B5-4F60-8D9D-F595E6152C57.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is bowing to everyone File:88E6A08A-9FC4-4CF0-820B-51CB67576628.jpeg File:893E2519-7B8E-432A-B7AE-A2A96D4C1F28.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur singing "Dorothy's Beach Party! (song)" File:1F848877-E742-4DAE-9BDC-04CEA4B8D9C3.jpeg File:FB231A41-E9F9-4FC5-8F49-682968CBFCE8.jpeg|Audience are waving to Dorothy File:633B5862-FFAE-42B7-84D7-30C99B4D1F20.jpeg File:7D1AB7C1-0E99-4743-BB26-F410D6F8F235.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is spinning around File:23D468AF-4192-4494-A50D-4CA9CBF6B699.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is pretending to be scuba diving File:DA8450FC-F234-430F-96DB-1BC3C35BD53A.jpeg File:2AFE00DE-1D8B-4EC7-87D5-B97FBD59BDD1.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is dancing File:9A15331F-3AC5-4B42-ACC9-4A256A70C34D.jpeg File:02866B18-1092-4690-AB5A-FBF5C83013FE.jpeg WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Wags The Dog File:10D0E2F7-E048-4233-A822-C4B94B1066EC.jpeg File:6095741A-1B2E-4A4A-9890-D51652EF2499.jpeg|The Wiggly Mascots File:141781A3-1709-423D-9A30-9CC7B2DC93B6.jpeg|Wags & Dorothy File:BFFA25EE-A825-42E5-ABEE-B315290D2F9E.jpeg|The Wiggly Friends File:8EA415F2-384B-4F03-8CFE-D59E722619E1.jpeg DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartyOpening.jpg|"Dorothy The Dinosaur's Beach Party (song)" File:D271CCE0-4045-42C4-9AA4-F00E42CF78E7.jpeg File:403BC223-1854-4B08-ACFB-FF3E2078A476.jpeg File:4350E2F0-B8F6-4FAF-B796-9F1A33A11A37.jpeg File:8290E9C2-7FBE-4930-B4EE-B991A75E43C5.jpeg File:F0BAB00F-E0D6-4FB8-B656-D1988CCCC428.jpeg File:55A421AA-AD15-421A-ADBD-420A8DE0631B.jpeg File:86150065-EF49-4F7F-BED2-5CEDA5E2667D.jpeg File:9EF15417-CF5F-4E0F-95EE-1B8F8D5931B4.jpeg|The Early Wiggly Friends File:D242F361-D9EC-4B9F-B756-B2B47B948AFD.jpeg|Fairy Clare File:0C27D079-EDC5-4C6E-8C8C-C298DA1A5681.jpeg|Dorothy & Henry File:5A00EF4F-CB12-4481-BAFD-CD553727E3EA.jpeg|"1, 2, 3." File:C61CA9C1-9F87-4299-91EC-D6543521273F.jpeg|"Hi, Dorothy!" File:2A55FF10-46A7-424A-B604-52FB8EAF37E1.jpeg|Audience are waving to Dorothy File:56F12C5A-CDF8-4007-B256-66710163E14B.jpeg||The Wiggly Mascots & Fairy Clare File:9DE10FA8-0667-43DA-9E0A-461C5567116D.jpeg|Wags The Dog & Fairy Clare File:7426DA01-054A-489A-AAFF-BAA66B78C69F.jpeg|"Woof! Wags!" File:3EB35813-9433-4A52-8798-728418754D36.jpeg|Henry, Wags & Fairy Clare File:3D04A701-792B-4612-A068-D4CEE30B604B.jpeg|Henry The Octopus & Fairy Clare File:A4370C68-2C16-4D13-9CD3-985E237D458C.jpeg|The Land Wiggly Friends & Fairy Clare File:D6DD5460-4854-4116-B42A-4F84DA204D0F.jpeg|Fairy Clare & Captain Feathersword File:45198EF7-4297-4133-A447-5AF69DA23825.jpeg|"Ahoy There! Captain Feathersword!" File:9632B00D-3FFA-4412-9EE4-F78E5F11C237.jpeg File:090C90DE-3BD7-4D20-B63B-24FA1E0C70D5.jpeg File:94C8B933-38E8-4BF8-BDF6-2F30E6B88D6A.jpeg|The Male Wiggly Friends & Fairy Clare File:B3DB4A9D-2531-4DCA-B382-673F0EB48ABF.jpeg File:6736C170-5B94-4350-8D92-57DB6BB24C8F.jpeg File:91CE5720-1E7A-42D9-AF9E-7A74DE99E478.jpeg File:3969C414-85FF-45AD-A845-6316E1230C65.jpeg File:129F3CAA-C171-41B6-A178-DEE3948EB3B6.jpeg|"1, 2, 3." File:562A68E1-2006-413A-832E-8BC962269B86.jpeg File:DEB35E22-707E-42D0-889C-A0DA85B251A5.jpeg|"Hi, Henry!" File:DF9533A9-459C-4636-9BC9-C53C8D33085B.jpeg|Henry's spinning File:537E2A10-2371-47FC-B550-B1B34CD6C92C.jpeg File:124B9B38-E89C-42A9-94FC-A63A40C37BD2.jpeg File:DE347BE6-B97E-484B-9B87-B36F621ED77A.jpeg|Wags & Henry File:9F03673A-43ED-43AA-A637-0BBC8059DC65.jpeg File:46FBD4CB-E886-4084-BF64-9F34A340840D.jpeg File:545A6CE7-6CA4-48F1-9A1D-6D413ED03291.jpeg|Fairy Clare spinning File:4CB2CEBD-8702-4B93-A0FA-CCCC093A40C4.jpeg|The girls File:CAD57895-940D-472C-81C5-720F1985BF61.jpeg File:BFBC4162-7A83-48FA-B262-46AD86203252.jpeg File:889A5E04-C946-4C39-BDAC-03623E0B0F9E.jpeg|The Wiggly Friends & Fairy Clare File:829D08E4-A2E5-4928-8FF9-6A3407DC0DFA.jpeg File:D79592F2-09AA-40EA-B61C-4EDC9F0244E8.jpeg File:26943AAE-1C0D-40B7-9CFC-21089AA3C9C2.jpeg|The Male Wiggly Friends & Fairy Clare File:27C6BC78-7D71-43CD-9DAC-4E9D89DB5B75.jpeg File:D92B9D4A-4F9A-4D61-99E0-908240AEDE5C.jpeg File:5989FC83-3292-4594-B811-7A79446CFB2C.jpeg|Audience are clapping and cheering File:239BCA51-0035-420B-B0BA-B6FC017DD9BC.jpeg File:D68F1417-1FF6-40CE-925A-8C78B7885CCB.jpeg|The Land Wiggly Friends File:764ACF92-A4DE-4EC7-BD8C-6731E3E26148.jpeg|Henry & Fairy Clare File:3CB293AA-B366-4ABC-AC12-5A14E1ADADF3.jpeg File:FB995567-171B-46EA-A40D-578700779F2D.jpeg File:354E13AE-B16E-414A-842C-808D88DC920D.jpeg File:8EB9CB4A-D077-41C2-B33F-711A655C423E.jpeg File:3ECE5C5F-60D6-4246-8DD6-E86924274023.jpeg|The Wiggly Friends File:5F55B399-5C00-4960-89EF-AABCDD5C02E3.jpeg File:1AAC4976-A393-4EDA-8B47-D3A2A4206741.jpeg File:61BBA78B-5EF1-48ED-87E4-BEAD8F5B0EE9.jpeg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Five Little Joeys" File:D126A6D5-482F-400C-A94E-136E95AEEB7F.jpeg|The Wiggly Friends & Fairy Clare pretending to be joeys jumping on the bed File:ED2CBDE3-EBBD-4C9A-BFC3-495916904707.jpeg|Audience are jumping just like joeys jumping on the bed File:18EBB40E-3CC2-4822-BBB8-04E2650718DA.jpeg File:76867F6B-A423-4FEA-842B-A6FA5C0C0B17.jpeg|Captain & Dorothy are jumping like joeys File:20FD63DF-4A1A-43C6-9A99-65F83F670DD2.jpeg|"Five Little Joeys" File:221AE837-4AD3-4530-A34A-8703CBD7388C.jpeg|"No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:E97F7BA4-E30F-467E-809F-673E3977271F.jpeg File:BAD35086-8750-474B-8FE3-B268ACBA03D1.jpeg File:25220E5A-64D5-46F9-A9D8-0E0B55CA3B08.jpeg|A little girl acting like a Joey File:AAB88ADE-EE7D-4CE5-93B0-ED57327F40C0.jpeg|Dorothy is acting like a Joey jumping on the bed File:5ED174AE-84F1-4FB2-80E4-36E4FF0A3A65.jpeg|Dorothy fall down File:78DD05DD-9B62-4E92-A2A4-D89316B482F4.jpeg File:E5A882FD-05F9-420C-B613-1934326F23B4.jpeg|Captain, Henry & Fairy Clare File:E86EFBB9-5F1E-4A7E-8563-852C461DD40D.jpeg|"No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:23C06B51-6B1B-42FE-9ACB-3B8EA7BF08F8.jpeg|Wags, Henry & Fairy Clare File:3A925FB5-9A85-4C68-B4D9-5F054C38FAAE.jpeg|Fairy Clare was acting like a Joey jumping on the bed File:9A6B08B1-E25F-47A1-81DD-8E42FB259C99.jpeg|Wags fall down File:89A39E53-108B-4EDD-A455-B26D7176ABBD.jpeg|Wags scratch his head File:9BE2AE51-6137-4E78-99A7-DCAE1EB13396.jpeg|"No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:68D99F39-DC98-4347-88C0-3E0C482D316A.jpeg|Audience is saying "No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:289ACC04-9176-41BE-AED9-5294B3EB131A.jpeg File:306F5E01-321D-4243-AC1B-D3347F94EBF8.jpeg|Henry's arms & legs File:69EC407E-D9DA-47A7-849E-E57DF3D49178.jpeg|Henry & Fairy Clare are acting like joeys File:E2266378-3005-48CF-B76A-EB83336BC1D8.jpeg|Henry fall down File:DA8AF785-95D8-4E3C-AF1B-5F5B766293AF.jpeg File:BB9C8644-B250-424A-B524-22B18FEAE356.jpeg|Henry is on the ground File:BCD4738E-4B13-46B6-B467-04D7B61F7CAE.jpeg|"No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:6846FBE8-767F-49F1-A68E-AFC25A266A2C.jpeg File:D87374BD-1E14-4B8E-9B09-3815D2EF11A9.jpeg File:64271899-BFD5-4FD3-AB65-2385FC1AF326.jpeg|Fairy Clare was acting like a Joey jumping on the bed File:0856EDCF-8A74-4B71-AC07-749733F2D2A4.jpeg|Fairy Clare fall down File:0E499784-1E49-409D-A62B-9F05741B629F.jpeg|Fairy Clare & Captain dressed as a doctor File:986A9CD5-EE94-4206-B553-283CB5F66998.jpeg|"No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:007AB0F8-1754-4BF5-A44B-49AD996D2740.jpeg File:F9D7C0D5-5D89-4372-8198-E1A73B51C6CF.jpeg|Captain Feathersword dressed up as a doctor File:594685D1-E7F2-46F6-A757-057527825AAD.jpeg|Captain Feathersword is jumping like a Joey jumping on the bed File:DD293DC0-0809-4A87-A96F-C5E44FDBFC4C.jpeg File:E36C2091-8E84-49FD-B574-3FA1A52210EE.jpeg|Captain Feathersword as a doctor fall down File:63A37330-E87D-44B3-A57F-6A4D801656CF.jpeg|"No silly doctors jumping on the bed!" File:18E1F501-57BA-481D-97D6-61BE44F880B1.jpeg File:1D1F7E82-A21B-40E0-9E2F-835D16FEE0F5.jpeg File:77A75BA1-B5BE-48BE-9293-46A08354DE3E.jpeg|Wags & Captain File:F09F500D-515D-41AB-8536-EE27CF312A1A.jpeg|The Land Wiggly Friends File:E5B5049B-13C3-438C-A18B-E60635D7F62D.jpeg|Audience clapping File:B88EDD81-6815-4631-BCC7-73B102EA340B.jpeg File:5195C39E-D782-4105-B373-AA6D99090AE0.jpeg|Captain Feathersword File:48FAE5DD-8480-487F-BEAC-55896E8F35BB.jpeg File:DDF3A555-BCA2-498E-A6B7-EF63BEE1C30A.jpeg File:3B3E2CE0-AD9E-4386-8527-1198602CBE6A.jpeg File:467B522E-13F5-4E53-A55D-4895AAC065CA.jpeg File:8E2EA6F2-F3F9-4E37-9FB7-EF7BEE5FB005.jpeg File:25137F1B-7D49-4453-8866-194E4ACF2F57.jpeg File:E6AE34C5-42F4-4E80-BF8A-0AAAC7A0E93F.jpeg File:8503F14A-620D-44AE-8280-95F8518DFF2B.jpeg File:594FCA0D-5233-45F8-8FB7-681EF00B67B6.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur File:D86B2435-7909-4B9B-99BF-A272BF7C9DC6.jpeg File:B378EB01-F236-4611-86B6-10C8DF5D233E.jpeg File:1AFFA805-D67C-4B92-BDE0-7BB6E34C68B2.jpeg|Dorothy was laughing over the quacking File:2526B170-075E-4F6B-B012-4D14BD8F68DC.jpeg File:98DD596F-0B3C-4FA6-9AC2-467F89332AB1.jpeg File:90AF8F6D-C9C4-4424-8369-4736860F2E4E.jpeg File:4C42B438-EDAB-4CC1-9DD6-95FB99D29FDE.jpeg File:A8E0EF6B-087F-472F-A48B-BE43A60857A3.jpeg File:438EC17D-9F82-47BF-9FE7-C08C4BD8E8CE.jpeg File:AF0A0F4C-C36B-4619-AD0C-8B5167C1FE8C.jpeg File:871A24C6-F8D5-4300-A60C-A9BF35ED1986.jpeg File:46032524-952B-4C12-AF2D-1BBF6B42D3EC.jpeg File:C6100A6C-0EB9-4936-9C5A-FC55263C88BC.jpeg File:13D84868-6324-4355-A709-EEAC602880BF.jpeg File:97196DD5-30BD-4550-BC4D-14AF0962A954.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur introducing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" File:E317B820-66B1-4588-88B8-96AC713FF7C2.jpeg File:02283979-4C9E-4EC5-9428-5C268837D8AA.jpeg|Dorothy singing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" File:7B53AF56-147C-4B35-9063-7A13CB3D822F.jpeg|Captain sleeping File:31C02FDC-76C7-43F6-A23E-4FF4D2451644.jpeg File:0F0F91BB-8638-41EE-88B6-9C823E65F20A.jpeg|"Oh, my goodness me!" File:8BB29307-8C47-493D-9399-F39A41D904BD.jpeg|Captain & Dorothy File:2719C692-FADC-401F-907B-4FA4301264D5.jpeg File:BE2C884E-D808-4138-962E-3163B2879A9A.jpeg File:38695AE0-9ECA-459F-92C8-295A8748169E.jpeg|"Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack! " File:750171C5-9293-4429-9400-75E47556DD5F.jpeg|"Cock-a-doodle doo!" File:5DBCAA81-1D37-43DA-9AD3-1F250C4C7593.jpeg|"Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack! " File:3DC3CB76-D32C-4D92-9FC5-D8E648C2BD32.jpeg|"Cock-a-doodle doo!" File:03B6D5E6-215B-4297-93EA-66A831F70794.jpeg|"Quack, Quack, Quack! Doodley-doo!" File:31DB7D57-84F1-4CC7-BFEF-BD4EC0129211.jpeg File:A8D2E1B6-096F-405A-9887-98DA347142AE.jpeg File:6ECD3582-B158-43B0-BB9B-F28F2B965707.jpeg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" File:8280F054-633B-4D69-8DEC-93120F0C6151.jpeg File:CA494DF1-0156-48A9-B501-1EF9D26F57F3.jpeg|"Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack! " File:E850C68A-9795-4945-A58E-FF3161A7E5C3.jpeg|"Cock-a-doodle doo!" File:FB3EEA9D-1CDB-4017-92BF-F0D2A756B340.jpeg File:63FDD633-FB02-4220-B1EA-B57D5A81B9F5.jpeg|"Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack! " File:4CCD8906-B887-43FB-A551-62B47264FFC5.jpeg|"Cock-a-doodle doo!" QuackQuack-2012.jpg|"Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack! " File:970CF8C7-9610-41DA-8087-5DC3A4681E96.jpeg|"Cock-a-doodle doo!" File:67BDB361-0204-4325-B688-07B0419939F3.jpeg|"Quack, Quack, Quack! File:81E907B4-E4BA-4236-B486-A245DC002E1F.jpeg|"Doodley-doo!" CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:BB8DF1BC-2451-467F-86C2-C54DF48F6947.jpeg|Audience are clapping File:955AE8B0-59A1-4480-8499-AC4ABB104DFE.jpeg|Dorothy giggling File:B9D5CC85-DBCA-414A-819E-D1755060E815.jpeg|"Give yourselves a big clap!" File:AA2B15CD-6EE7-41FA-9FB9-9E8C038FC1E8.jpeg|Dorothy clapping File:AB768D75-3704-4D91-937D-3BA7A6D4D62F.jpeg File:4A02C858-4178-4C23-B4D9-57DBEE1CC861.jpeg|Dorothy waving goodbye until she’ll come back for another dance File:78B390B5-A3D5-4826-A770-3A4E150F29C1.jpeg|Dorothy leaving File:F6968E90-34DF-4A9E-BB2C-005E41DFD239.jpeg|Audience are waving goodbye to Dorothy File:B64E2EE8-4B5F-4C36-B1A8-D79779C6FCDE.jpeg|Captain Feathersword introducing "A Sailor Went To Sea" File:9C7FCF6C-C4C2-48CF-ABC4-DE6FED2D142F.jpeg File:16BA8699-9FA9-43F7-888C-92AA02988ECC.jpeg File:CC5A71FC-0FB7-4BDD-A23A-AE764353F34F.jpeg File:2FE16059-1A40-442B-8153-4D366FE341DE.jpeg File:0F0700D1-C25B-407E-B55D-F2494A14C5F0.jpeg File:ACE49B4F-357D-4379-97FB-6DAD4008E6AC.jpeg|Captain tapping his knees File:0EEA2AB4-76C1-4AC9-A2FD-E0463400F36D.jpeg File:0A78A1F2-EED9-4A65-B94B-481F3EA1B0C8.jpeg|"A Sailor Went To Sea" File:D7EA5610-75D3-436B-92EC-23E08EB176BD.jpeg File:B6601544-E92F-43B9-81F9-7603239E5D4F.jpeg File:9C7CBC55-CD65-42AF-AC92-7BE681522D6E.jpeg|Captain Feathersword's legs File:B8EBD5CD-0236-440B-ACBF-1D2D6B402B47.jpeg|Captain Feathersword singing "A Sailor Went To Sea" File:B5BF7E58-6DCE-444D-9355-39B1E4CB914A.jpeg|Captain Feathersword is doing some chop dancing File:DB886FA1-9866-4882-B822-8055009958B0.jpeg File:633013DB-30C1-4EFA-82B0-9B161948F6F8.jpeg File:588A906E-755F-4D05-A626-8D7F4784A49A.jpeg File:0FE296AC-C2CA-4903-9382-8349C0AE9B9A.jpeg File:F377E239-BACF-4B9E-8F2A-64D3F6245136.jpeg File:FD0CEB58-AA56-4E9D-82D2-EA55F134CD5D.jpeg File:5863B005-9198-4FE6-806F-996370A55588.jpeg File:2B69C957-392A-4F61-967F-BF7862D8A8CD.jpeg File:2B1A974C-DE4A-4481-8120-B6FAD16E880E.jpeg File:F4E2C4CC-8254-4490-BF2A-046DD7382BEB.jpeg File:385BFCFD-A5AF-4E26-A1DF-A4B0EBCDF49A.jpeg File:9FD22E37-2BAD-4A41-92D5-7F885BD94F7D.jpeg File:3FF620FC-C7F1-4F0A-880D-BDFDA82D2665.jpeg File:8EA2E4DD-C4B5-4A39-A4A4-3C2FDA074625.jpeg|Captain Feathersword dancing File:6605F3E8-4B25-48D2-BD63-BB634D33B23D.jpeg File:74C0A971-FE89-4771-AC40-9A1E56B6C665.jpeg|Captain Feathersword sings in a really big deep low voice File:61FB3576-66BE-4333-8FD3-A0629C4E1B85.jpeg|Captain Feathersword falling down File:2DF73AD4-C9D1-4BD8-8639-1DF6E252D0FC.jpeg File:854899A9-8B02-4BA5-BF4E-E989E263A84B.jpeg|Captain Feathersword on the ground File:F3C37855-0DB3-4B4C-B707-7FE8DFD2BDC6.jpeg|Captain Feathersword & The Dance-a-lots File:1F227F70-9962-4119-AE02-96331D2E02C5.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot & Prance-a-lot File:A0C5C860-7749-4475-8A01-33935A010EFD.jpeg File:1878668A-3262-4844-BB4E-075E1E328A44.jpeg File:E4D5DBDF-83A6-44EE-B63C-4C0A920C4928.jpeg File:281337AD-BE3D-4067-8279-DB4082E3813C.jpeg|Captain Feathersord was so surprised File:7A50C166-BAAC-4DFA-9775-15A1351A1498.jpeg File:86575BD5-4511-48DE-A40C-AA8D447A67F5.jpeg File:449F4711-1336-47F4-A276-CC46B35271DC.jpeg File:61FB22B3-9D2D-4F93-A2AD-B54123655BD4.jpeg|Audience says "No!" File:410BA099-492E-4A94-8F4E-C3106679C6BD.jpeg File:F8B72FC3-A924-4E80-ABB8-F802E28B7DE8.jpeg|Prance-a-lot did her some sidekicks File:DD37B49D-94A3-45A1-ADBD-D97886648F37.jpeg File:F638E7A1-610C-4D1A-AA02-38623E13D9C2.jpeg File:6494C1C0-FF35-4E74-872F-405586C0E62F.jpeg File:D858F352-9CF3-4473-9289-8B2DE9FA1032.jpeg File:FA515C53-938F-4192-883C-EDE2312773F0.jpeg|Captain Feathsword was really shocked File:A5CD26A5-8EF9-47A5-B0B9-9EF3E8755E5E.jpeg|Prance-a-lot & Laugh-a-lot File:3E128F80-5984-4895-A189-2A9E56F93A4E.jpeg File:F5B5DBAE-C26B-4A04-85DB-7A7784528AF5.jpeg File:6B498E0A-A31E-4C9A-9917-94E1193FF79A.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot & Laugh-a-lot File:172CAAAC-4395-4744-AD77-CCEDB078F891.jpeg File:3997C54E-8FE4-4A27-B81B-DA91F2E0A290.jpeg File:D4C720EA-7593-4E2D-8606-92736C9082AE.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot was falling over with a bucket of confetti File:DDCE9BE3-C441-4319-8546-38E2AD7548D6.jpeg File:CBB909D4-85A6-4DA2-AEEC-7B9E5DA1032D.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot was throwing a bucket of confetti File:7F41F2E1-FBD8-4188-81E9-28A34B03A05E.jpeg File:29859536-09DC-40D1-8CAD-62F9C559625A.jpeg File:1C35E36B-BD56-4F41-9F74-7A9A54955512.jpeg|Captain Feathersword & Laugh-a-lot laughing File:D226B91B-6FF6-47F1-8B53-C8C88A66E73E.jpeg File:7B052EEF-D6EF-4A81-AE83-16D3AD535287.jpeg|Captain Feathersword, Prance-a-lot & Laugh-a-lot File:E6B0C2F4-7099-4CDF-A1BB-459CE70FE75E.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot was lying on the floor File:12DE3035-9330-4B5E-A01D-21E6E65E28F7.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot is lying on the floor laughing hysterically File:24FBD1C8-8FE7-4C7A-9648-F4F6EAE7E474.jpeg File:0066514C-1ED1-4B98-A9A9-732030953CD5.jpeg File:C62D7A21-F4B7-49C8-A4DD-34C635F104DB.jpeg File:C902E5C1-2914-4905-B53D-B6037BC68A50.jpeg File:089A3A02-7E00-4DDE-A211-B19880CD3C5C.jpeg|The Wiggly Dancers A.K.A. The Dance-a-lots File:B41C8E51-0DDB-46BB-8811-9C472BA46313.jpeg File:44764077-FF6E-45C3-9F25-DB7629166926.jpeg File:9B952B05-6C00-470A-97F0-F1531E591CF8.jpeg|Audience are saying "Dorothy!" File:78AA11C8-6451-440D-980F-79C539745804.jpeg File:5E5CC6A0-154F-4655-B3F6-8D141DD05043.jpeg File:BC4D6FBD-9E38-45BB-8FEF-58CDAE3C185A.jpeg|Arthur James Chen as Laugh-a-lot File:3D915122-3109-4460-AB73-06FB9F526E3E.jpeg|Clare Field as Clare Dee Dance-a-lot File:7591CA6E-4D70-4D6C-992E-D058E63D3422.jpeg File:FCC327EF-8DD6-4A18-A3DA-F37775B5C827.jpeg File:800E13FB-09B7-45DB-92A5-19C2115CD404.jpeg|"What's her name everyone?" File:31263065-5E49-42C9-824C-DB7E09CBC7A7.jpeg File:0AB649A8-6B63-4131-8729-01ACD8C004C0.jpeg File:DA64A621-4478-48D5-95B3-F3101BD38DD3.jpeg|"That's right! Dorothy The Dinosaur." File:10E58D1B-80C7-47CB-A9DC-BC3179A89803.jpeg File:3F8C88EC-84EA-43D9-8BA4-D3076C306956.jpeg File:14814B98-47B7-4A1B-9569-A581957B0F1E.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot is holding a contract about Dorothy having a beach party File:7751EB94-31B2-4564-BAD8-C292FD614D3E.jpeg|"It says, We are the Dance-a-lots must Dance-a-lots File:E3618E5B-0E13-4100-8E4F-70A3F10437C0.jpeg|"to dance & sing at beach party." File:9859CC9F-DFA9-4DCC-A2CC-4F299E5D86DC.jpeg File:10B69FB6-18D8-4B99-9CFE-6A74C926E4BD.jpeg File:BFD3D071-1C21-4F7D-BED3-35F5FDED5A24.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot introducing "Having Fun at the Beach" File:525FD13D-10CB-45D4-97AA-C2E297A03A99.jpeg File:E1B71F55-073F-4C31-939E-841319559CF9.jpeg File:3BCA0E1B-03BE-450F-BC33-E0FAD136EC59.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot singing "Having Fun at the Beach" File:B7223EBC-DFE3-4B7C-BD58-F8D06B785F0F.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot dancing to "Having Fun at the Beach" File:90B6E9C4-78DF-4A03-8CFD-3496D1336CB0.jpeg File:0DD39AD9-FD50-4855-A95F-BBE0B81508B3.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot does her snorkeling dance File:632B55FB-77A5-4D7D-8C9D-D4E746D17D6F.jpeg|The Dance-a-lots dancing to "Having Fun at the Beach" File:0BEB6943-BD82-444D-93E0-D791EE8710C7.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot dancing to "Having Fun at the Beach" File:E2F32C4B-58A2-4872-BCFF-99881B3F93B4.jpeg File:862F7F8B-6362-4FE1-9875-D8391DF8F9AA.jpeg File:E66F8D37-C09E-407D-A356-F7BD56542D62.jpeg File:5A30964F-36BF-44B4-887B-E6466F6F6483.jpeg File:AE54B9D3-9A2B-4EEE-90AB-BE90C03F8490.jpeg File:4697C87B-4514-4A4E-984D-FF675511AF0A.jpeg File:ADB7F07E-F8F6-4510-9753-8BD5A3785823.jpeg File:39F80AB0-7F47-4DB7-916E-4CD2EA5391D7.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot singing "Having Fun at the Beach" File:CA4BC686-3F1C-4F08-9E91-1204842D4772.jpeg|Prance-a-lot & Laugh-a-lot dancing to "Having Fun at the Beach" File:B4402ADE-5743-4908-8E8F-E2C978343B3A.jpeg File:9A3E4D21-7559-4EE3-88D2-C43B0D48EEE2.jpeg File:0982C3B4-80C0-42D3-9FED-7FFFA8304C01.jpeg File:64A6A361-E9E0-4621-BCB3-026E07508185.jpeg File:DFE0EC5D-F2DB-4DBC-A08C-ED4D7C9410DE.jpeg File:7D0DD088-CE82-48DB-A3B4-11D8B911B161.jpeg File:39F0ADDF-7F79-43CE-A05B-230A50E24EFE.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot & Laugh-a-lot dancing to "Having Fun at the Beach" File:EA88E46C-A0B2-4994-B39C-8C9D3B59F80A.jpeg File:579CB852-A766-4BEC-9616-E3BD9404382B.jpeg File:05EC3CAC-E007-4554-87E2-FFA59F3DF423.jpeg File:64799917-C4C3-4074-87F8-585A2C322115.jpeg|Dance-a-lots did their handstands File:FF231D72-A826-46D7-B6C9-9A9C8A72FB27.jpeg File:792E8C93-A780-48EF-AD8C-4C196D22FE8C.jpeg|Prance-a-lot singing "Having Fun at the Beach" File:2613A01C-E6C8-4335-846F-76EDE4588FB9.jpeg File:5AE59F27-BFEE-4F05-84C9-8EFEA754EA9B.jpeg File:59F96F4E-CB05-4CE5-8BA1-7C1842C2AE69.jpeg|"Having Fun at the Beach" File:44BEDBAE-6E24-4BA9-8D54-7E7901B71010.jpeg|Prance-a-lot dancing to "Having Fun at the Beach" File:E038586C-4923-49AE-9D27-A9487B13E161.jpeg|The Dance-a-lots are swimming dancing File:AF645E61-6952-4FB7-BA83-E92278C4D8FE.jpeg File:775DA496-D7D9-481D-A61E-4C97AA88D7BF.jpeg File:F00FDB32-5497-4E46-83BA-6946BA11D92D.jpeg File:1662F4B6-81E2-451D-833A-82BE39566A27.jpeg File:D1BF8D5F-725A-4D3F-874B-914F0CCC5290.jpeg File:3205F882-5317-4AC4-8870-9A7CE7DA4088.jpeg|The Dance-a-lots did their some splits File:1A4429CB-3FAD-48CA-B5ED-4D3ACBA3581D.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot is doing some splits File:913224BA-1B40-4B2A-8C39-55CF7D60DC0A.jpeg|The Dance-a-lots are laying down on the floor File:159B78BB-734E-4B86-82E3-5FDB7D39FA38.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot is laying on the floor File:0A196E6D-C886-4105-A72E-5956B3F96354.jpeg File:FB81A373-3A32-4C08-ACA9-B4131C139DAF.jpeg|Audience are cheering and clapping File:176B9C67-65B6-407F-856E-8F8BFCF24887.jpeg|Dorothy is arriving at stage File:DE4BDB06-8FBB-418F-B7F8-C8D449B55F2E.jpeg File:D5A5E8CB-1D1E-427E-97D7-03D20B436035.jpeg|The Dance-a-lots & Dorothy The Dinosaur File:502FFCA2-15E2-434B-A4FB-57BB78EFBB80.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot as Arthur James Chen File:EF724C3B-7AEF-45AD-A6D2-D6BB87DD5AAA.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur introducing "Romp Bomp A Stomp" File:D789DA08-4C70-4E0F-9B6B-E7914593F943.jpeg File:74A797C5-8D42-498B-9070-BF2F8DA0F021.jpeg File:6E287A92-8FA4-4770-A959-AD737D053B12.jpeg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" File:B0F68EFC-BD84-40B7-ADEA-C2C26893DBD8.jpeg|Dorothy dancing to "Romp Bomp A Stomp" File:D77FBCED-B990-4F30-A9B9-6A822072D702.jpeg|Audience are dancing to "Romp Bomp A Stomp" File:78C0F3CC-452A-4D01-B754-DBC5F48B155E.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot dancing to "Romp Bomp A Stomp" File:54D40A17-08F6-4C00-BB3E-BC3B80C4E6ED.jpeg File:879A93B0-AE31-43FD-B77F-F0D97422EF29.jpeg File:9C5BE11C-8089-4FB6-8372-9205640254B2.jpeg|The Dance-a-lots & Dorothy The Dinosaur are dancing to "Romp Bomp A Stomp" File:9A085ABD-EB35-4758-8C41-1C880AC2C4B5.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot & Prance-a-lot dancing to "Romp Bomp A Stomp" File:D7473DC4-57BC-4667-B467-2C271CA3B352.jpeg|The Dance-a-lots singing "Romp Bomp A Stomp" File:62D95EE1-F0EC-454D-9A99-8163FABABFF2.jpeg|Dorothy is doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp File:39B3FA33-F91E-428F-A77E-C480948C7F29.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur & Dance-a-lots is doing the Romp Bomp A Chomp File:AD517A6A-755A-45B8-B86F-5C578211C6B9.jpeg|Prance-a-lot & Clare Dee Dance-a-lot is doing the Romp Bomp A Chomp File:93900300-6B2E-4D2D-A4F1-0DC23F0144F4.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is doing the Romp Bomp A Chomp File:9476E2E1-6E8E-427E-B377-8D9753D27B0F.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp File:E0BB6FE8-66F3-4989-B1D3-1788D2B59874.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot, Laugh-a-lot & Dorothy are doing the Romp Bomp A Chomp File:F0AE4D8D-9228-44CB-A735-35D731727CE1.jpeg|"Well, It’s Dorothy's dance and then we’ll doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp." File:F407914E-5ADC-4640-8E20-51ADC7C8FE8F.jpeg File:E875C83B-9933-4A34-8632-08BEBB1B2E85.jpeg|"One more time!" File:801C8389-4E71-4745-A4D9-BF2C48E98874.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is doing pushing her arms out from side to side File:045BDF35-584B-4A52-9D6B-547DA18859DA.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot is pushing her arms out from side to side File:50CDB916-DBF9-4EB9-BA46-8C65F77BAA78.jpeg|The girls dancing to "Romp Bomp A Stomp" File:4C3352AF-9E96-47CE-B9D8-41A2F24FCBDA.jpeg File:DAC52DE1-C75D-461A-ABE0-61A0F5209B08.jpeg File:3AE4EEC6-797D-425F-AEC9-1D71B9742CF7.jpeg File:3E1CA150-59D5-4572-9D06-EB1B1A0312AF.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot is doing the Romp Bomp A Chomp File:D959FFEA-717A-465B-95D4-A26A7EEF422C.jpeg|The Dance-a-lots & Dorothy are stamping their feet File:C2835197-F4DF-4088-84B6-C546098735D2.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot & the girls are dancing to Romp Bomp A Stomp File:11EA456C-127F-4809-A4B7-16D0BA93B9F9.jpeg File:0670631A-D2A3-471D-953C-C1535FDD2551.jpeg File:A7C3213C-E8DF-4E97-B945-1E5EC751C0F3.jpeg File:8E062802-205F-4D3E-9B82-116F58F25DC2.jpeg File:6D632B0D-E8FB-4B81-92A8-ADD8F1F44352.jpeg File:B7625498-190E-4207-8036-1BD939AB62D5.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot & Dorothy The Dinosaur are doing the Romp Bomp A Chomp File:BDBA40A7-33AD-4105-9259-BFCDF2C23F1F.jpeg File:DCFE4567-5A42-428D-AAC9-3CA80FDA403A.jpeg File:B4A40256-2BDA-431A-8464-4FF6DAF40F24.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot & Dorothy The Dinosaur are doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp File:4DA71D1C-B6CB-4D6F-9B98-EDA3A0913B29.jpeg File:5172EC24-67F0-4FCC-BE0D-6014E25772E3.jpeg File:44F5FC4F-3DB1-4BE3-99EF-34CB6C3EFC5A.jpeg|The Dance-a-lots leaving before finishing the song File:AA7323E7-EFF6-4430-BD4D-555B46597786.jpeg File:61EA82B6-8364-495F-A6E2-8710600DB371.jpeg File:1F09774E-B1FF-41DE-9A98-0C5316223770.jpeg|Dorothy did her star jump File:4D5F48BF-C056-485A-940A-C19362C99F74.jpeg|Audience are clapping and cheering File:2BDEE539-5F90-41AC-875C-9FAD5D1BD0CD.jpeg|"Captain, What have you got there?" File:FC7840DC-ECD6-47CA-9CB4-C3F9A80F06F4.jpeg|Captain Feathersword his little captain teddy bear File:5B996F8C-5C4C-4935-83B7-7FAA342F0375.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur was so cute about his teddy bear File:001E9EF2-B93A-4F11-BF87-1505812F3E5A.jpeg|"Let's all say, hi little captain little teddy!" File:49F4812C-4F3A-4F02-AB3D-3DFB9E1C8220.jpeg|"1, 2, 3." File:95DC090C-ACC7-420F-987A-A80746653AA1.jpeg|"Hi, little captain teddy!" File:6C2258E0-D287-479A-87DD-BB81E75A905D.jpeg File:416C15CF-6C75-49E7-9DB5-ACE0D4F5C060.jpeg File:E01C486D-89CB-4451-BABF-A34EA0E221BE.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur, Captain Feathersword & his little teddy bear File:8867F706-C7AB-47E3-99E7-F0A0B76E0CFD.jpeg|Captain Feathersword is gonna recite a poem about teddy bear turn around File:14E44C6D-93DC-45B9-998C-CCA8C6596762.jpeg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around." File:B2167E8B-FE7F-4E30-AEBF-D2D88DF7744E.jpeg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch the ground." File:5441217C-A4EB-4B22-A620-47B50E06F956.jpeg|Little captain teddy bear is touching on the floor File:37C66D97-5A4C-419C-B8EB-87023538A83E.jpeg File:1E4840FF-BEFF-46E6-AE4B-EBA4027ECF8E.jpeg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch your toes." File:DC57231B-F531-40D4-910A-10F3015896B0.jpeg|Little captain teddy bear is touching his toes File:6480A65A-D965-4486-9377-0536B8524524.jpeg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, bite Captain on my nose." File:70DD0E2C-6BAA-4249-B1B3-629CAB3E849D.jpeg|Little captain teddy bear biting Captain's nose File:F3EFA357-3C8C-4EB5-913D-27CE8A7DD1CD.jpeg|"Ow!" File:D3737989-17D7-4452-9DEB-7563C5C87F07.jpeg File:C8D79854-9670-47DC-8E77-D0647132ED3A.jpeg|Little captain teddy bear won’t let him go of his nose File:5F302C0A-A86D-4D5A-B28F-55B4E1AC42DE.jpeg File:C37CFCBE-E272-4EE3-BE27-C5C8399B202B.jpeg|Audience was so shocked File:C0C10FFF-38B3-418E-A159-3C2E2F3A4742.jpeg|"Dorothy, the little captain teddy bear is biting on my nose!" File:CA15446F-0343-411F-9D06-AB07B17E2D6A.jpeg|"Ok, Captain." File:2248C2C1-5314-4F36-BEBD-BF4E026ED09C.jpeg|"On the count to 3," File:6A902593-0EC0-493B-986D-CE7A6FA2D988.jpeg|"Let’s all say, let go teddy bear! Ready." File:E877EC67-2A46-4FE7-A4EA-99D159A506A3.jpeg|"1, 2, 3." File:0CFDA47F-9BD3-46BB-8ED8-3A38B4B2F86A.jpeg|"Let go teddy bear!" File:1D242817-C320-493B-854A-FA84CAD9AAD7.jpeg|Audience are saying "Let go teddy bear!" File:E6C5D345-80D9-4259-9100-977676E0343A.jpeg|Little captain teddy bear let go his nose File:5D9E63ED-20A8-4F4A-9854-2C7A038F5C3D.jpeg|Captain Feathersword nose was okay File:3F5F56E6-C2E0-443D-AE6E-25AD5B8FEC91.jpeg File:BD38E339-4824-4D66-B6FE-D572BFAB2231.jpeg File:BA3DF714-C8A9-42B1-8045-1BFF8463A976.jpeg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" File:9526DED3-87A8-46BE-90C8-318CD4E89F47.jpeg|Captain Feathersword is dancing with his teddy bear File:C8FB136C-D757-4257-B75D-DC654A54F81C.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is dancing to "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" File:558F531C-A12C-4155-823A-DD1163C5B654.jpeg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" File:ABDEAEF0-1DC4-4329-9FFF-E2C6F891ACBC.jpeg|"Everybody clap" File:2E8B6CD6-227D-44C0-A843-8FC45E71B8F6.jpeg|Captain Feathsword with his teddy bear & Dorothy The Dinosaur clapping their hands File:C2BFC3B3-C420-408C-8294-0CE56CE14481.jpeg|"Everybody sing" File:97750615-030D-45C8-A9C9-FFF7D33380DD.jpeg|The girls singing "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" File:77A49EDC-B599-434C-A757-6F50A2BEA554.jpeg|"Bow to your partner" File:B390A1C6-ED68-4473-B87C-43FDBD856B1B.jpeg|Audience are bowing to each other File:D106EA06-A516-43A2-B083-96ADD7313A42.jpeg|"And then you turn around" File:098F730A-D259-4AAF-BBC5-60AC9C3A56C5.jpeg|"Yippee!" File:5E86B2AA-5D06-4A6F-B716-AFFAD9300868.jpeg|"Hands in the air" File:0599001F-8CBD-403F-8D48-79097528BC53.jpeg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" File:7CE0C6F1-3D49-4D20-A176-C27B7ADE67A7.jpeg|"Bears now asleep, Shh, Shh, Shh!" File:34A14E5A-85EF-4078-A528-AC8A2CCCF9AE.jpeg|"Bears now asleep" File:CEFAB227-1D1A-4EA8-900F-794821C14642.jpeg|"Shh, Shh, Shh!" File:5E4AE884-225A-413E-81CC-FC698DE1611D.jpeg|They are moving their arms from side to side File:6D288F60-BFD6-4E02-B844-C06FA705A0E2.jpeg File:EDD83530-DAD4-40FD-95CE-155205123968.jpeg File:DDE422C4-4C49-4178-9BCE-3DA05B8E62A9.jpeg File:B9E7127B-4BC6-42BD-86CB-ECB155A99871.jpeg File:0A33F62C-717C-4BEB-A6BE-ECB06D86DE53.jpeg|"Everybody clap" File:1BDD5CC3-FE07-45BB-82DE-3DF0BACF4CF5.jpeg|"Everybody sing" File:9E8C57DA-00D2-41BE-BBE5-ED8757A9B485.jpeg|Audience are singing "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" File:0903C8F6-B87C-4C76-83C2-CB21387FDBF6.jpeg|"Bow to your partner" File:56539BF0-28B5-4118-8376-948EF46A2BFF.jpeg|Captain Feathersword with his teddy bear & Dorothy The Dinosaur are bowing to each other File:9151BF77-E74B-45C7-AE49-96DFCF6C47CA.jpeg File:96DE34A0-C86B-4B62-B09C-CC65169C3C81.jpeg|"And then you turn around" File:82C8D307-E4CE-4F28-846F-EE451297DC3B.jpeg|"Yippee!" File:5BD08731-029F-49E5-B889-BBFECA5DAD52.jpeg|"Hands in the air" File:272CDFC2-2D4A-40BE-A431-290DC43AAA47.jpeg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" File:8C11AC91-5FB6-47F9-92B2-0A4062D7455C.jpeg|"Bears now asleep, Shh, Shh, Shh!" File:F26B2CB1-36B3-4EF7-B046-30C51A3D75EF.jpeg|"Bears now asleep" File:40A19C49-F024-4586-9635-0FB3F29C06CB.jpeg|"Shh, Shh, Shh!" File:D7DB95A3-DF3A-4DF7-B0CE-AABD6C9A4723.jpeg File:62EF7CFE-0ABA-48D0-B60C-E9801BDEB08F.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur shushes while putting up her glove on her teeth File:56916022-B49B-4B72-8425-867D48478BAB.jpeg|"Bears now asleep" File:F8CFE0DC-AED4-488B-87CC-055A471610BF.jpeg|"Shh, Shh, Shh!" File:0D35E120-C610-4B05-B233-576C809AB3F4.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur shushes because she needs to be very quiet while the bears sleeping File:15163483-4C7B-4675-852E-759C00F42D20.jpeg|"Bears now asleep" File:26F3927B-6407-471E-8B13-A2209182F44C.jpeg|"Shh, Shh, Shh!" File:15B6FB67-BB0A-4E8A-BAFC-C2754F94BD68.jpeg File:15327E08-0753-4B70-89C1-C855C59D636B.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur shushes File:CD57952A-85C9-47C1-A70C-198D944A0A32.jpeg File:ED8420C1-2A7B-4B41-B5D4-15FB211F7ADF.jpeg|The girls shushes File:51C2DC85-63C5-46C2-BF63-B86B6BF66871.jpeg|"Oh, well, everybody look! My little captain teddy bear is falling asleep." File:18FC74A0-E61E-42F7-BD90-A8C66319BF60.jpeg|"On the count to 3, let’s all say... Wake up little captain teddy bear!" File:9BD2AFC2-EE5D-4824-90B5-EE2E0ED80698.jpeg|"Are you ready!" File:3CCC1EE7-4521-42EB-91BF-59897BB0D966.jpeg|"1, 2, 3." File:29BFB339-828F-4E29-B418-B6C52AF3770D.jpeg|"Wake up little captain teddy bear!" File:AC242F3E-13C8-4E07-B3FF-1472074AD6A6.jpeg|Little captain teddy bear is biting Captain Feathersword on his nose again File:4C34F9F0-47FF-4DC0-9E5D-7E80E154E253.jpeg|"Dorothy! Dorothy! Help me!" File:6BD15977-2426-4203-8EE4-362BAE21BCB1.jpeg|"There's a little captain teddy bear is biting on my nose again!" File:57A41A1D-40C6-4714-9169-FA626809B5B3.jpeg|"Oh, let me help you Captain." File:3628D99B-B22A-415C-B0F4-FF05BACEE00C.jpeg|"Thanks, Fairy Clare!" File:3E52FE65-0D7C-4527-A011-C928E325BA96.jpeg File:354DEDE8-CC29-49D6-8CCD-399E9875F902.jpeg|Fairy Clare is arriving back on stage File:78ECA001-4768-45A0-9922-94F058595387.jpeg|Fairy Clare is holding a teddy bear File:8CD8F8A3-2D55-4E1A-AE05-B217C64FEBDE.jpeg File:B4C89353-CDBB-4418-895E-361B985DFFA2.jpeg|Fairy Clare introducing "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" File:39F93449-D969-4AF7-963D-A273D8BC8461.jpeg File:9815353F-1303-460F-8807-A317F4A549EB.jpeg|Fairy Clare’s teddy bear is touching the ground File:71342837-B0E2-4444-9460-1E52396F062A.jpeg File:0F7269F6-7EF4-4001-9AC1-8B42B2CAED2F.jpeg File:123BF5EA-29E9-440B-933F-E2D51C1B7D77.jpeg File:8AE3AD42-416B-4CC2-9844-8EB8B2CE9E63.jpeg File:CA7C37EE-BB05-493D-B0FD-049A36CDAAF9.jpeg|Fairy Clare’s teddy bear talking in a high voice File:5CBC5569-354B-46D6-9852-72F161F6B67F.jpeg File:F7DDC6A5-7FC5-45DE-A527-6D587A716022.jpeg File:EB56DFBC-75F4-4914-80C8-C9EA28494DB9.jpeg File:5D12B6D8-39DC-4795-8B9B-7DE9E6B00720.jpeg File:5D9398CD-2F44-4711-A974-4B7546C0780E.jpeg File:49D6F406-D849-4D0E-B3E2-5B33785EC9DF.jpeg File:6A109FBD-2228-447A-BB04-5FD9EEC7977B.jpeg File:1412FF8B-919B-4DC3-9419-0386552981B7.jpeg File:40C00A52-1C67-44CC-AF0F-23D36139E963.jpeg|Fairy Clare is putting her teddy bear down File:84FE60AD-4F2C-4AB7-8ADC-8655D5416438.jpeg|"On the count to 3." File:D871FA84-EF64-4F38-BC16-8150187CDA97.jpeg|"Let’s say... Big teddy!" File:90A21EE6-DC68-4CAD-A8AA-870B178D2AA2.jpeg|"Ready! 1, 2, 3." File:E690DDE3-6764-4196-ABC4-FE50B07E1D7D.jpeg|"Big teddy!" File:9672A7DB-FA19-4AC6-823F-099628EAB62D.jpeg|Big teddy arrives on stage File:1246E8E0-E661-4E9C-B5FC-6B68E6352BFF.jpeg|Teddy bear File:3F8A4E55-7A9A-4D71-8B5B-A1648DA9BC3E.jpeg|Fairy Clare waving to teddy bear File:302BB40D-6A96-4100-833A-1FE76AB34AB3.jpeg|Fairy Clare waving File:C55B299D-13D5-4B9F-9605-27A3B72720EC.jpeg File:B87F47E0-71E9-44D0-87AD-101B90CEDD9F.jpeg|Fairy Clare & Teddy Bear File:E5E30D25-1AA2-4817-B15C-74B5C26BB61F.jpeg File:92718D75-C48B-4020-84C4-B37F863A61CC.jpeg|Teddy Bear & Fairy Clare are spinning around in a circle File:8BBC5803-3AFD-485C-A482-0F6FDF525733.jpeg File:41F2CBEE-2DD5-4FA1-ABB5-80B3FC677F83.jpeg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" File:30A3B8AC-A0EE-4555-AEF3-A6CED7958363.jpeg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch the ground" TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" File:D860456D-328C-4807-8908-AB9F7A042CAB.jpeg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, show your shoe" File:D7A3FACA-5D78-4A8A-97D0-C5A019760609.jpeg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, that will do" File:A1033D9D-8085-4103-BCAC-53C7052CA2DA.jpeg|Fairy Clare & Teddy Bear hugging each other File:999842F2-A7C6-4F58-A175-49E6114188E2.jpeg|Fairy Clare & Teddy Bear dancing File:241055AB-2AEB-4386-BBE5-6177EB0658C1.jpeg File:6FEB996F-841C-4569-AACE-8ACC66718073.jpeg File:1F6CC20F-197D-4C75-A8D6-702A999C4632.jpeg|Teddy Bear dancing File:EAAB28D4-F85C-4F9F-9FAF-F7C9C7A94568.jpeg|Fairy Clare dancing File:81A4A784-95B3-4C88-8154-D547409D138A.jpeg File:28380198-7945-4F57-A2CE-158A92FAD1C1.jpeg File:AC8495A3-58E3-4A0C-B820-3DE112E4234E.jpeg|A boy in the audience File:6A5E54E9-5743-48F4-821A-D721E0D479AF.jpeg File:79AC98AF-78BA-4DFB-85AE-2C8179A1077C.jpeg File:B65841ED-CF9A-4EA7-8EEF-F9880BF0C9B6.jpeg|Fairy Clare singing "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" File:1729E9A9-2B47-413F-9333-12D2DC4E8272.jpeg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, go upstairs" File:566D24D5-26A7-4CC7-86A9-F89A5DFEBD31.jpeg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, say your prayers" File:A05A3AD8-5DC0-45AB-9094-A851B36F883B.jpeg File:83044806-BE57-40C0-AA28-64353A3F7F2B.jpeg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn out the light" File:5AA5559A-3C7B-4540-B176-B0051B8285A9.jpeg File:CE353384-ABFF-4BF4-B081-FCBBAF56D7CA.jpeg|Teddy Bear is feeling very sleepy File:C93F29BB-2DB4-4CCE-9F62-B50F40E0963A.jpeg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, say goodnight" File:FCE087A9-FBA4-4993-B712-FE62AB7EED4F.jpeg|Fairy Clare & Teddy Bear sleeping File:BCB12E6F-143C-409B-B9B4-A5C4BCFEA2B3.jpeg File:F7E9DE1A-1EB6-4716-9F1E-D5985AE11272.jpeg|Teddy Bear sleeping laying on the ground File:7E0F7B92-EB78-4EBD-A0B2-1BBF19ABB984.jpeg File:172868E0-E1CD-49D9-BB2C-303E7AEED712.jpeg File:096334A2-22F3-4BC9-AB2B-8D7CD19BD01E.jpeg File:CF1C5307-BD28-44B6-B729-64A876474B2C.jpeg|"On the count to 3, let’s all say wake up teddy!" File:6170043B-E787-46B6-BBCB-FDFD701FD401.jpeg|"Are you ready!" File:A278CEB9-8AC8-4CC1-83FC-7703EFEB666C.jpeg|"1, 2, 3." File:44038F52-180D-42C3-9F63-0A62FD9DCBF8.jpeg|"Wake up teddy!" File:06B6F422-08B1-456F-A49E-15F9168D650C.jpeg|The audience are called out "Wake up teddy!" File:09A13DF9-9E98-42CD-A651-2BC2BE1CE866.jpeg|Teddy Bear waking up File:AAA52C63-E661-4CBB-8565-E47D419A354B.jpeg File:B4A29B36-DB44-44AC-9185-0A63CB708E66.jpeg|Audience are clapping since they woke teddy bear up File:093B4F40-7416-4FA4-B022-E11EE570BFAE.jpeg|Fairy Clare & Teddy Bear clapping File:34278A6A-5C01-44BD-A703-47CD7D732924.jpeg|Teddy Bear waving File:558AEDE5-5B6D-42D9-A2E4-B3628C39046F.jpeg File:B51BE404-1BA1-4932-B91B-0F6C2FAA71E0.jpeg|Teddy Bear is waving goodbye File:BB058F2C-D8D5-441A-B5B7-58F2FEB84239.jpeg|Teddy Bear leaving File:3A391FA3-CB32-4BF3-8BC1-83696E82B385.jpeg|Teddy Bear, Henry & Fairy Clare File:9428A715-B3C3-430B-874C-D306C4DF2EF1.jpeg|Henry arrives on stage File:9B2D7810-14D4-468F-98AE-F26581309CF3.jpeg|Captain Feathersword arrives back on stage File:430BD6FE-52DF-4C76-894A-B470D08063B4.jpeg|Fairy Clare waving to Henry File:731DDB07-453F-41DB-9B3E-EA09B452DE78.jpeg File:CC69CB95-F2D4-45C6-9521-59DBA7C3426F.jpeg File:F8351CED-4962-4882-A0D3-D14098B7488F.jpeg|Henry & Fairy Clare File:65655927-9550-4655-8CC5-B400682A01BA.jpeg|Henry waving hello File:901E3FBB-3B83-4408-9FE5-B57315A3711F.jpeg|Fairy Clare waving hello File:A1629C03-564B-44F1-9265-9CFA3F08BE10.jpeg File:18D06BD1-CD39-4976-9820-073D89608148.jpeg|"Come and have a dance with me, Henry The Octopus!" File:8D4CC4D9-A278-4869-ACEE-3B074BBD0854.jpeg File:9E262BB0-612F-4248-9BDE-D9CC6FA86AE9.jpeg|Fairy Clare introducing "Henry's Dance" File:6D463349-4D78-4CE0-B792-A660606434DD.jpeg|Henry, Captain & Fairy Clare File:04475A2E-E161-4E73-8047-E00580A14CF1.jpeg|"Come and have a dance with me, Henry The Octopus!" File:BA97FD8C-91D2-42A8-8E1E-53E0057CAABC.jpeg|Henry, Captain & Fairy Clare are doing his dance File:47338ECB-6727-4BB3-9116-C16EBE9C68B6.jpeg|Captain Feathersword singing "Henry's Dance" File:9EE9AC99-07C7-41D4-A281-AF52B74FC81B.jpeg|Fairy Clare dancing to "Henry's Dance" Henry'sDance-2012.jpg|"Henry's Dance" File:E66FCB55-EC91-496D-A927-A68EB48F2E71.jpeg|Henry & Captain File:ECEC4407-56C3-4DD7-A213-FEB484F8601A.jpeg|"I have a great dance, for you to see!" File:A4D5538A-3790-4D23-8F9A-E87737F27130.jpeg|Fairy Clare singing "Henry's Dance" File:02A97FA9-0945-4C27-B5B0-BF00BBA56D67.jpeg File:CC723B0B-19B7-432E-99CE-B3628247AD22.jpeg|Henry & Captain Feathersword dancing to "Henry’s Dance" File:05978ED2-3556-40AA-B3D9-47013C76EB05.jpeg|Henry clapping File:041DE3C8-FD82-4650-8DCD-8324663190EC.jpeg|Henry, Captain Feathersword & Fairy Clare clapping File:80A6243E-F9F2-4875-80C8-E1E53A2886EA.jpeg|Fairy Clare clapping File:66F0EB14-267A-46BA-A780-959827B045B4.jpeg|Captain Feathersword is doing the bob dance up and down File:A270FEBC-26C8-45B3-AA17-BD2873B9071E.jpeg|Henry, Captain Feathersword & Fairy Clare are bob dancing File:CEF6132C-B71B-42C9-B199-541A08E321AF.jpeg File:3B890406-361D-4192-B1C6-F5C26690716E.jpeg|Henry spinning around File:E507CCEB-9AAA-41A9-9EB2-868A0BF096D0.jpeg|"Henry The Octopus," File:F6E00084-5C39-4CA7-9083-641D08AE0F19.jpeg|Henry dancing to "Henry's Dance File:019FE1F5-040F-4244-8E0C-A17952E5FE4F.jpeg|"A very special friend, to me." File:6D05B822-4C0E-4A0C-8330-6109395F45D6.jpeg|"Henry The Octopus," File:B21EB30D-51F2-4D70-BE05-7F0502446DE4.jpeg|"I have a great dance, for you to see!" HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:9830EE85-DBF7-4968-B793-8085C39901C9.jpeg|"Well, tell us now, Henry, what we all should do" File:41CBCC5C-548D-465D-918C-674C95BCBD56.jpeg|"Tell us now, Henry, we want to dance like you" File:4D4BB061-5BFC-411B-B36A-C5F621DE97A1.jpeg|Henry & Captain's arms and legs File:D248832E-D292-4806-A250-EA7C437732BD.jpeg File:168540E9-FA70-4B2B-8A46-6C154DE5456A.jpeg|Henry & Captain Feathersword clapping File:266F9B35-26B9-4B58-BA1D-8EB62C049976.jpeg|Captain Feathersword clapping File:CEE788B1-5914-4C33-A43B-C9F9D7932BBC.jpeg|"Clap your hands, above your head, and you sway from side to side." File:B2BDCE84-449F-4940-8B76-79A7348BB857.jpeg|Henry & Fairy Clare clapping File:CB5D13E8-3DDD-42C5-A7A5-5BEF09C28B76.jpeg File:050062A6-5BD0-4D38-A2D7-1013CED82C91.jpeg|"Start to bob, up and down." File:F996C89F-6D71-4E0B-B357-FAD6FBF5A85F.jpeg|Fairy Clare is doing the bob dance File:3356BB15-22D5-4357-A1AF-A64AB46D80A7.jpeg|"Now let's spin around and around!" File:AA01ECCE-591A-4F8B-8894-FC5A36B183E8.jpeg|Fairy Clare dancing File:1E0A1495-5F77-45F2-B3C9-48F3412D8B33.jpeg|"Henry The Octopus," File:FB6B7442-D70F-44A0-8B57-1033866D3EB1.jpeg|Henry & Fairy Clare dancing File:A1F3E45F-8815-4F0E-A07B-0CA9EA039369.jpeg|Captain & Henry dancing File:DD8A8932-6F4F-40BB-B059-F8B0EE2156B0.jpeg|"A very special friend to me." File:281959F9-CD14-4649-B2F5-B95CBE1B6119.jpeg|"Henry The Octopus," File:C968D512-CB30-4227-8C73-2F4168DB3EC8.jpeg File:CBD9D62E-DEBE-4072-A2D6-524441B5DED1.jpeg File:80F70B4F-0380-4BD1-B518-A4A8692A1D60.jpeg|"Thank you all for dancing with me!" File:83231690-A954-430D-9586-32960B2D318C.jpeg File:BDCC1584-37DB-43DA-A425-41CB1668F051.jpeg File:31DFDFCA-5C4A-4F98-9579-4D776EEB0387.jpeg File:0D5AF1EB-9C25-4608-A3DD-8E7FF0A62A45.jpeg|Audience are clapping File:47C0E079-8052-4E18-A7BE-15DD8CE3FB7D.jpeg File:2E35536D-DA31-40C0-9045-AF177020F0AF.jpeg|Henry clapping since he finished his dance File:F4CF49CB-022B-4384-BC6A-482B3DBE4FEC.jpeg|Henry & Fairy Clare File:18029EEF-C336-4DF8-A3C3-6A09FB40A367.jpeg|Fairy Clare is showing her dance File:424A2A2D-40DC-47CC-BD0C-47452551D4DF.jpeg File:FE3D1E36-6900-4497-AEAD-A275115A3BFC.jpeg|Fairy Clare introducing "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" File:4CF08A6E-A1E8-4368-8D19-3652862B83BD.jpeg|Audience are flying like a fairy File:F8D068DC-B36E-40E4-AAC2-DA6801CB6973.jpeg|"Here we go round the mulberry bush, the mulberry bush, the mulberry bush" File:D89790CA-E4CC-4001-85B4-B161AAB6E920.jpeg|Captain & Fairy Clare are dancing to "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" File:78E6095B-B8E1-40E0-A59E-79833A4C52C8.jpeg|Captain, Henry & Fairy Clare are dancing to "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" File:467D3261-B1A0-42A8-9828-FB211653DFC7.jpeg|Henry dancing to "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" File:6C66835F-962F-4588-A52C-C3088C74672F.jpeg|"Here we go around the mulberry bush, on a cold and frosty morning" File:CB514437-7F8B-4A0A-A659-929D31A3DDC0.jpeg|Henry, Captain & Fairy Clare are doing heel & toe dancing File:1BD267E6-655F-438A-9261-DA2957E4C24B.jpeg|Captain Feathersword dancing to "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" File:AA1A0C86-05B9-492E-BE0D-559F3EB5C12D.jpeg|"This is the way we flap our wings, flap our wings, flap our wings" File:AC0061D7-297B-43F9-8733-53B652B00C63.jpeg|Henry is doing a fairy dancing File:07A88B64-41B5-4C76-AB1C-215248D24994.jpeg|"This is a way we flap our wings" File:FD1596F7-2E29-465D-A947-F8052A9ECA36.jpeg|"On a cold and frosty morning" File:FA8B33AC-A72E-4852-8192-F3E4CA9E9C83.jpeg|"This is the way we point our feet" File:5B724D68-4723-4D6A-9BEA-91FB67A7D584.jpeg|"Point our feet, point our feet" File:E8FCA0AE-0BED-4E10-9FAB-B5406FEDB115.jpeg|"This is the way we point our feet" File:FD7A45D2-82B5-48E9-A985-FC4BA2AB5AC8.jpeg|"On a cold and frosty morning" File:7D00D05D-26FD-4137-9805-DFD7FC5CC1E3.jpeg|Fairy Clare’s shoes File:9ABCB849-99E0-4252-8FB2-EDBCFE4900E5.jpeg|"This is the way we spin around, spin around, spin around" File:E900A811-BFA0-4CBC-8A46-B244BC9F4547.jpeg|"This is the way we spin around" File:D54DE3C3-93FB-4B2F-8868-DCF6CE4E557C.jpeg|"On a cold and frosty morning" File:F2CFE01E-D9FD-4A04-9EBD-737777D4ADE6.jpeg|"Now let’s all go up and down, up and down, up and down" File:1988084F-5C84-42FA-8424-6D5F9887F102.jpeg|"Now let’s all go up and down" File:9DB33BF9-19EA-4A40-A84A-3D8D3488E0EE.jpeg|"On a cold and frosty morning" File:BB44A751-F470-4ECA-BDCF-5CA38E47B5F7.jpeg|Captain, Henry & Fairy Clare dancing to "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" File:05B429D3-482A-4BE3-9629-63D3DF82CD0D.jpeg|"Let’s all do a pirate dance, pirate dance, pirate dance" File:14526CC0-FE43-4AF5-B250-27EFC82FB4F7.jpeg|Fairy Clare is doing a pirate dance File:500F9D1A-57AD-43A6-AE75-90D962AAD340.jpeg|Captain & Henry are dancing to "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" File:C4D16A84-8E69-4D04-96BE-9761296B820F.jpeg|"Let’s all do a pirate dance, on a cold and frosty morning" File:BBA8B964-EBD2-4FC7-9EA0-4521BA49AF79.jpeg|Henry The Octopus File:9CF97E29-09AB-4BDB-9440-9643A0B3F6EA.jpeg|"Clap our hands and pat your head, pat your head, pat your head File:B26F4514-879C-4195-9078-39E3F67A124E.jpeg|"Clap your hands and pat your head" File:4D6F7952-93BD-4DD7-B828-97615E996657.jpeg|"On a cold and frosty morning" File:45706D2F-1C68-4B21-97AB-E94722207717.jpeg File:1050CB98-CEE2-442D-A800-DF02C2CA3510.jpeg|Henry & Captain Feathersword are doing heel & toe dancing File:18BE6CA4-0333-47E1-927D-97F52E747F58.jpeg|"Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" File:683A4962-9469-4D9E-B522-CB2FB6A53C31.jpeg|Henry, Captain & Fairy Clare are playing a game of ring around a rosie File:4046E7C0-E6D6-4217-8AAB-C3EE6C34BF3F.jpeg File:EF5AFBCF-EB29-4091-816A-28D2532AE222.jpeg|Henry, Captain & Fairy Clare dancing around in circle while playing ring around a rosie File:075194B5-8829-48AD-A8BE-327C09F8D5FA.jpeg|Captain, Henry & Fairy Clare are doing the dosie doe File:B8CD8541-D1C3-45F5-A0E8-2A9FD558071B.jpeg|Captain & Fairy Clare’s legs and shoes File:56C5BEB9-D6BA-4C27-A076-C1177BFDD85C.jpeg|Captain, Henry & Fairy Clare are doing a dosie doe dancing File:2D24A543-8072-4825-8AEF-FFDB61CE7658.jpeg|Henry & Fairy Clare’s legs and shoes File:A4238851-73ED-47CD-ADC9-1A8F1DB8118A.jpeg|They were all doing heel & toe dancing in the line File:B9E0620B-7D78-4820-BD96-987CD2436389.jpeg|Fairy Clare is doing heel & toe dancing with her shoes File:29319EEC-8827-4925-8349-CAA1EA1FC1DE.jpeg|Fairy Clare is walking to school File:CD9D2DF4-73E0-4852-B5FD-A79B8C992627.jpeg|"This is the way we go to school, go to school, go to school" File:281BC169-41EA-4AF4-994C-8B6BAD2F8FDA.jpeg|"This is the way we go to school" File:BABE6CAB-D0E0-420C-841C-95669F6E8E46.jpeg|"On a cold and frosty morning" File:05026FC3-479A-4820-8898-F44777955768.jpeg|Henry & Fairy Clare are walking to school File:39AC8A4B-5D0C-42D9-8EE6-BD78E461FDF5.jpeg|"This is the way we come back from school, come back from school, come back from school" File:3AA39C55-2622-401B-B4CE-1DBAA1E242A3.jpeg|"This is the way we come back from school" File:7E8A7871-7E77-44A9-A51F-F7A1806ADDF9.jpeg|"On a cold and frosty morning" File:20C59026-833D-4F87-A59D-5B012B0EA17F.jpeg File:C89CA66D-6233-4A69-B692-64CD3B4909C9.jpeg|Fairy Clare dancing to "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" File:54FBE205-137F-4677-9471-81CF1EB57193.jpeg|"Here we round the mulberry bush, the mulberry bush, the mulberry bush" File:17B0138D-0508-4E59-BCED-8B789E7D905A.jpeg|"Here we go round the mulberry bush" File:C31BA533-BBCF-4883-9199-371D8D525044.jpeg|"On a cold and frosty morning" File:4040345A-0CD9-4935-BEA2-D78149896DE2.jpeg|Fairy Clare is shivering and cold during a song File:1CEBEAC0-93C0-4F02-A0D9-614D83BFCE1D.jpeg File:22EBEE77-EE60-41DB-B520-E77654DDC21C.jpeg|Audience are clapping File:70BEB6BA-6717-480D-9951-2BEFA07C2BDD.jpeg|Fairy Clare clapping since for during finished the song File:4F371F76-4793-49C2-83C7-34B763CBAFCE.jpeg File:B314C7BE-6A8F-49C1-A819-9101153A9ECB.jpeg|Captain Feathersword waving goodbye to Henry & Fairy Clare File:AD547E9F-2064-467E-898B-AB89B0782728.jpeg|Henry, Captain & Fairy Clare leaving while waving goodbye File:399448D0-CE90-4B7B-8822-DEB9A7272E83.jpeg|Audience are clapping and cheering until they are coming on stage File:FA3E1874-0077-4D5D-B4FE-B712B8F652F3.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot arrives back on stage while singing "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" File:8A6B1DC1-8631-457F-878C-07C509BEC991.jpeg|Dorothy arrives back on stage while dancing and clapping File:7CAEB3EC-A347-48A8-921A-A09190FBD49C.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot & Dorothy are clapping along to "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" File:32BB3F7E-3DA8-4C6A-AC05-9408187B9DC9.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot & Dorothy The Dinosaur File:B73EF7F8-87A6-4C1D-B59D-937903CA4850.jpeg File:7FED8924-B9FA-4247-9D63-F61FE970ECD6.jpeg File:BA086246-88B5-4370-8C68-1F360722EE10.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot are waving their arms File:10F05A59-5D68-4264-8CA4-125CF897738B.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot & Dorothy are waving their arms File:EC768834-145C-4117-BB73-B2F19E6038C0.jpeg File:54E87837-DB42-43D2-B93F-49A4ECF3CBA7.jpeg File:43A08357-7055-4A75-BC8D-E1E8FD8706FA.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot is doing his pose File:BE6EC195-815F-4B17-812C-9DC0D10BE987.jpeg File:C8D34E8F-7B28-47C8-860D-C0F93D663CA8.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur File:425581E1-7212-4436-B69C-71E3B3F94AC4.jpeg File:B3488A3E-A96E-4A0D-B3CD-6F6FC10037AA.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot jumping up and down while clapping File:1D4ACD9E-49FB-4F6C-8C62-E400BB39EDD9.jpeg|The girls clapping File:C067C12A-9D0D-4F6B-A2A8-5D4F170D03AC.jpeg File:CCAEA8C4-84A2-4582-A0C4-A5FAC83D9F16.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot ask Dorothy that we could do another dance File:5FFE44D6-A8C3-4B4C-A6A7-0751E2E2E297.jpeg|Dorothy giggling offscreen File:6E016E0C-F553-4819-AC93-44B8B67C9712.jpeg File:11CAEAAB-B31B-4E2B-A072-8C481D5E9381.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot asks everyone how to point your fingers and do the twist File:21E084A5-7E1A-4258-9DC2-C68F81450347.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot & Dorothy how to point your fingers and do the twist File:0B837968-8184-4EF1-B25F-F74A4FFDE8C2.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot point their fingers File:D1CAAA8E-4FC2-42B7-BECD-BDB4ECC93D6E.jpeg File:EE876D48-FEAE-4279-915F-855F509BCE00.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot dancing to do the twist while pointing their fingers File:B064EF55-F133-4080-B7E0-D4BA3DAC2DDE.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot & Dorothy how to stand on one foot and shake their hands File:B37A014E-9DA8-492C-A1BD-63F19C779474.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot is standing on one foot File:2FE3758E-AC18-44D8-BABF-0FC0CDF2DBCC.jpeg File:742CF895-D5CC-45E6-BCE5-60359C0CD9F8.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot dancing to shake his hands while standing on one foot File:B522C326-C733-4541-85F6-73DF55C276BA.jpeg|Audience are standing on one foot and shake their hands File:8524B0D6-1103-4896-8D89-587D9687C37C.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" File:685194FA-BADA-4F92-B1D2-6F1B8065A796.jpeg|"Let’s all point our fingers and do the twist together." File:D6AF9E3B-68DC-4D5E-9007-A4012A0296F5.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot & Dorothy are getting ready to dance Called pointing their fingers and do the twist File:3D78441F-7A53-4BB0-950B-CF3EF4AF137C.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot dancing to "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" File:C36A3D20-796B-408F-91E9-1CAA17283CEF.jpeg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" File:CD8975B8-DCCA-40CC-A125-67194DCEB864.jpeg|Dorothy dancing to "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" File:8D956C7C-937A-43A8-8D47-8F728184CD18.jpeg|The girls are dancing to "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" File:6DC2914A-0292-4844-85E4-0DF383E51255.jpeg File:13CD0209-4CDB-40BF-867B-E832F5DBE6FC.jpeg|Dorothy’s legs and feet File:B1707797-4316-4B60-A233-901E2AA363B1.jpeg|"Can you point your fingers and do the twist." File:36907B75-8A03-4448-9392-45EB0F84C6DD.jpeg|The kids are dancing to "Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" File:B2851A30-A15F-4A6F-A8C1-045B746355B3.jpeg|"Well, we’re gonna go up and go down." File:92902AB2-80A5-4934-AAA5-0402B568EB88.jpeg|"Get back up and turn around." File:9230BC4C-E82B-4E33-A0E6-67879F2AC6B9.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot & Dorothy are dancing to "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" File:238C6B6F-3ED4-4351-A07B-09815A47D59E.jpeg|"Can you point your fingers and do the twist." File:B51FE0DA-F003-4362-9F7E-D6EDCE68811B.jpeg|Audience are pointing their fingers and do the twist File:0CEBB76F-3FC5-4D51-AE30-B9F4C58FB1FE.jpeg File:2A2D4EE1-CF8C-4FF0-9F81-CF87C4507285.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot & Dorothy are dancing to standing on one foot while shaking their hands File:1259E295-E709-4753-9C00-238E2982412A.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot are dancing to standing on one foot and shaking their hands File:71FBF33C-FEAB-4D4A-A6D3-444B1C6CC337.jpeg|"Can you stand one one foot and shake your hands." File:0D312625-9FA9-4D6F-99C8-312685491F42.jpeg|Audience & Laugh-a-lot are dancing to standing on one foot and shaking their hands File:313EE828-20DC-45E1-AA8E-9420DA62D12B.jpeg|"Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands." File:114D404E-37C7-4BB6-B11D-A31AFFDB1816.jpeg|"Well, we’re gonna go up and go down." File:4B368980-EEAE-4AF4-888B-B8BEC842051A.jpeg|"Get back up and" File:FEBB8E1D-224C-4157-A37B-57E9ED0A05D3.jpeg|"Turn around." File:646B572C-22A7-4449-8A2E-8CBDED5A3D5A.jpeg|Audience are dancing to standing on one foot and shaking their hands File:DFB4FED9-482B-4F89-990B-CA435EF2727A.jpeg|"Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands." File:B35EAB96-5BC1-48FB-BE82-EE8E97DAA653.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot & Dorothy are dancing to pointing their fingers and do the twist File:AA691ABD-915C-492C-BB34-870E88694535.jpeg|"Can you point your fingers and do the twist." File:678D671E-7473-4E35-BE86-17B167F4B750.jpeg|Dorothy is dancing to pointing her fingers and do her twist File:AB440087-F634-4463-BFBD-E04B97237E94.jpeg|Audience are dancing to pointing their fingers and do the twist File:AC55DB70-33D0-4931-80C0-F9D5836EE542.jpeg File:DF5E92AB-EC88-4E20-BAB6-7CC4EB6D8EF4.jpeg|"Can you point your fingers and do the twist." File:03660A66-A7AE-433B-AE42-55C257420A3C.jpeg File:09CF3EE0-A617-44E9-805C-9518CCF6B440.jpeg|"Well, we’re gonna go up and go down." File:AA078F7A-6F0C-462A-B61A-972E418A05F1.jpeg|Audience are dancing File:FB1C4FCF-D0E3-41CF-AEE0-A339C409102A.jpeg|"Get back up and turn around." File:98FEB203-F13D-40F0-B9E9-7C9DDEFFE542.jpeg File:53A0D990-21D3-49EC-B351-F1D538BD4210.jpeg|Audience are pointing their fingers and do the twist File:DE968CF6-2DBC-465F-9B82-E12D6D63B313.jpeg|"Can you point your fingers and do the twist." File:6CF47F90-6EB2-4000-B14E-79C5931BF04F.jpeg File:ED540CBA-AF28-4B27-9254-247BB580CDB1.jpeg|"Cha cha cha!" File:8418375C-CC34-46D6-B997-320EAE565FE7.jpeg|Audience are clapping hands since they finished their dance File:01978B37-2CE6-45E9-B5DC-D3745D76D95E.jpeg File:11FB2FE3-0AEB-4411-961E-36A8DAB859E7.jpeg|The girls have to sit down File:540FD72B-9EBD-4495-B136-3BF49D56233A.jpeg|Clare-a-lot & Prance-a-lot arrives on stage since they bring some hula hoops File:FB862030-C114-4A71-931B-EA812B5255D2.jpeg File:169976D0-A053-4CB6-884D-1E9218548D5E.jpeg|Dorothy was so shocked since they brought some hula hoops File:58D05693-E32C-4C37-884F-7EA102D61DD3.jpeg File:2684F152-31D9-4EA9-A2CA-2F71ADBE1A3F.jpeg File:9CC8DBF7-5177-4906-8B27-B38C6DB47453.jpeg|Dorothy & Dance-a-lots holding their hula hoops File:0834AD66-9F8C-4076-8742-4809EBAB3E3D.jpeg File:37FE3FE4-647D-4AA8-B5BF-138FF0A519C1.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot was moving their arms over hula hoops File:B9619B7B-79CF-40E5-BDDF-9C35B8267E8A.jpeg File:9FBA3D0E-EB0A-4D70-8870-4986EB33DF0B.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot is holding a hula hoop File:4E31B528-7253-45E1-A46D-FD93B74C6C0C.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is asking that she’s gonna show her hula dress File:097300DB-8F46-4923-BA32-2CFFC874D2F8.jpeg|Dorothy is gonna leave until she’ll come back during the end of the song File:8810C561-20F6-4EE0-8FEC-B697AB13C6B7.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot waving goodbye to Dorothy File:4773E464-9BEC-4ED1-9925-798CCD40CC2C.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot & Laugh-a-lot waving goodbye to Dorothy File:825A4312-9961-4F55-A2DF-B27DFE17E6B7.jpeg File:C76C8B0C-A6E5-4754-98A1-C9E8C7B2920B.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot could show how to hula hoop File:5FACBAFD-8E51-4531-93FC-3FE8A9309CF7.jpeg|Prance-a-lot will show everyone how to hula hoop File:0EC71B5C-CC6A-45E2-8FDD-EFCBD1A3CC37.jpeg|Prance-a-lot could show how to hula hoop File:2098F250-F406-4182-8E38-5C4AE7AD9F4E.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot & Laugh-a-lot are holding their hula hoops File:61A209C0-1258-4F8A-B195-901DE26845D1.jpeg|Prance-a-lot are playing a hula hoops around her neck File:383BB20D-C7BA-4EF5-81DC-D9AD71C5CFA4.jpeg|They are so amazed how Prance-a-lot did her hula hooping around her neck File:7E5EC47A-E804-4E43-83C4-F7296634DE1D.jpeg File:B4221892-A94C-41F7-890C-2FE5A1C61B6B.jpeg|Every how could show their hula hoops when they’re playing File:2F728259-460A-4FAE-92B3-84F244D6F2E7.jpeg|Prance-a-lot & Laugh-a-lot are holding their hula hoops File:DB803730-78E4-4B17-9BB8-A8FD77009268.jpeg File:4D896987-9D18-4407-8875-1BACFD60533F.jpeg File:6775BE11-31E5-48A3-8570-9A9B00EABB18.jpeg|Dance-a-lots introducing "Hula Hula Baby" File:2BBCE5FC-ABAC-4370-B82E-D37AF78F2CB5.jpeg File:3D24B6B7-1934-4BB3-A433-0613E7122266.jpeg|Dance-a-lots are playing with their hula hoops File:9A9869AA-A7C9-4DFF-84E8-A74F582E1386.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot jumping over a hula hoop File:F85AC028-4C65-4853-A09A-6CD1B2A459E6.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot is gonna do her hula hooping around her hips File:6821D172-82B3-46CE-BE19-375B83786F23.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot singing "Hula Hula Baby" File:67D01E46-D7E3-4C1E-818C-C8E9D37B30B1.jpeg|"Here we go now. Hula, hula, hula." File:6A0686D9-2A11-442B-AA14-C07DB1AA82F2.jpeg|"Round the clock now. Hula, hula, hula." File:A25EB528-D7FC-46DF-9F48-CE58AA4DC8D7.jpeg|"Never stop now. Hula, hula hula baby." File:E70FDC30-7B5A-4ECD-BDC9-EDC40B1FBA16.jpeg|Dance-a-lots singing "Hula Hula Baby" File:E459EBF5-A6B4-42A6-8D71-12F58A176E57.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot & Laugh-a-lot are playing with their hula hoops File:F89A4ADB-5E6A-4C49-90F8-488AC3F35413.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot singing "Hula Hula Baby" File:902990C8-5E5A-4204-9B92-1AC5BB80951F.jpeg|"1 o’ clock now. Hula, hula, hula." File:93F8BE51-A9FA-48E4-AEB4-2418409B9473.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot is spinning with her hula hoop File:E15BFB19-AFE7-4CAB-9B04-49BED6E36B90.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot is playing with his hula hoop around his neck File:6FFA0560-8503-4390-8A68-7B0315BFFF2D.jpeg|Prance-a-lot singing "Hula Hula Baby" File:407B2B5E-CB6D-417A-A026-11CC616B74CF.jpeg|"2 o’clock now. Hula, hula, hula." File:3FEFD70D-CD7F-4959-8231-F906E2C84AA6.jpeg|"3 o’clock now. Hula, hula, hula baby." File:0C0FCFDB-1C36-43F1-8385-B4B63AE3B088.jpeg|Dance-a-lots are singing while playing their hula hoops File:24F8BA58-EF38-46A8-B0C0-F550FA32D1D0.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot & Laugh-a-lot are playing with their hula hoops File:1087F1DA-B92B-4F21-A162-182A6B494287.jpeg|Prance-a-lot & Clare Dee Dance-a-lot are playing with their hula hoops File:6C173949-C28F-4A69-B5AB-8CB12EE656A3.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot & Prance-a-lot are playing with their hula hoops File:14C03D00-F2D7-4BC2-8E37-A05621B05952.jpeg|Dance-a-lots are spinning their hula hoops around their wrists File:F7295733-B29B-406A-B2EF-35DB711A974B.jpeg|Prance-a-lot is spinning around the hula hoop with her wrist File:B7B8C4BC-CD4A-4FD3-AA43-1F9070591859.jpeg|"4 o’clock now. Hula, hula, hula." File:8955788A-986C-46F0-8965-ABCF6F57F798.jpeg|Dance-a-lots are spinning with their hula hoops File:6B6019EC-954A-4E8E-944F-3B71CF10D833.jpeg|"5 o’clock now. Hula, hula, hula." File:C5F4D1DC-C123-4D84-8ABA-27C9258F7BD5.jpeg|"6 o’clock now. Hula, hula, hula baby." File:F27F566B-6693-47C2-B71C-DFEF6AC98519.jpeg File:A6C15BEB-778A-4FCA-BF2B-EA2F1EF85D23.jpeg|Dance-a-lots are jumping over their hula hoops HulaHulaBaby-2012.jpg|"Hula Hula Baby" GettingStrong-2012.jpg|"Getting Strong" HawaiianBoogie-2012.jpg|"Hawaiian Boogie" TheMonkeyDance-2012.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" AudienceinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg WigglyParty-2012.jpg|"Wiggly Party" CaptainandDorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Dorothy'sfeetinDororthyBeachParty2.jpg Dorothy'sfeetinDororthyBeachParty.jpg Dorothy'sfeetinDororthyBeachParty3.jpg DancingintheSand-2012.jpg|"Dancing in the Sand" DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg HotPotato-DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|"Hot Potato" DorothyandFairyClareinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Clare Bonus Clips File:C5B38EB3-61F1-499A-B6E8-28EFBC5E219C.jpeg File:EE7DF1A3-E183-4F84-9544-0193DB71BB6B.jpeg File:EE7DF1A3-E183-4F84-9544-0193DB71BB6B.jpeg File:A24E2C7C-A10F-44F4-9395-F87EE5DEE981.jpeg File:E17DBA16-A153-4A1B-80CF-F4A28A917C07.jpeg File:83A90C54-18DE-460D-84D5-14D26B967417.jpeg File:CABDD3A3-E338-4D9B-867B-C4F41CF6BA1D.jpeg File:BBC5F47B-2557-41EB-A8D5-5E597DAF702B.jpeg File:A96F6853-0F83-4353-BCC4-32663378653B.jpeg File:EBB429A3-A761-40D0-AF95-12916BCD9040.jpeg File:DD924E66-4A14-49D8-87C5-A73229790E65.jpeg File:29F504AF-DD7F-493A-A943-879B3F6BEEF7.jpeg File:B2002234-D38A-4C6A-B4B8-1171D42D0F81.jpeg File:0C9926AD-D639-43C1-BF71-3C2F3B79581E.jpeg File:A99D82E0-A735-4D37-AF27-653C4DAC249D.jpeg File:F02446F8-ABA3-47FC-9F26-51157569E5B9.jpeg File:DDD3149A-F23A-46C3-A14F-7A3E0F657C2B.jpeg File:1C390D26-A497-4330-AC83-2D7F6A9E6CF8.jpeg File:91EEF7F5-FCC1-449C-A82E-BB4E0EE57512.jpeg File:C7E1A692-28EC-4A3F-B5D6-B473229C661C.jpeg File:A02853D8-5FEF-4F1F-A459-7EE8241B5F0D.jpeg File:4E0B707D-B3BD-4B6E-934D-6915E4E4FE98.jpeg File:6C5CBD01-B239-41D1-B1B6-0F104E480DD5.jpeg File:26AC7239-90FB-4228-9630-32F1B8B53F1F.jpeg File:AE59FCFF-0CA8-4543-9982-EBAEF19663BC.jpeg File:79142123-4CDA-40C2-BF4D-E84817AB83E7.jpeg File:FCEA1BAF-882E-4616-8581-7C30B2A232ED.jpeg PaintYourWayThroughtheDay.png|The girls painting File:145E5CA9-DBE7-4A1E-85FA-6D4143259583.jpeg File:4885DC7B-2714-4078-AAF3-63F80FDF5FA6.jpeg File:36E97278-FFF1-446F-960D-0224EF3F3BFE.jpeg File:461BD4C7-9343-45B1-B2BB-B4300280472F.jpeg File:34901033-03A5-41D9-BA36-7E5E7B9EA3E4.jpeg File:0B4245E7-119F-4EE7-B52A-80A934858AC7.jpeg File:E00A79D2-6299-4845-9E29-01D6C4D36024.jpeg File:119F1F99-2375-4728-9454-0B8583A5F728.jpeg File:7265F3C6-7DDA-42F2-A5FD-2BA6DA936621.jpeg File:C675C7A9-AE15-4BE4-AEAC-0AE920AEBA45.jpeg File:6D3B7ED0-D50E-42B2-928E-983A8D440C7E.jpeg File:C00A6704-71E6-4664-ADE2-AE01098370FC.jpeg File:B8EBCA43-A165-4BF5-9CE2-A8D1361A71F3.jpeg File:50F53C01-90C1-4D93-B53E-C7BECA9B6CD1.jpeg File:0C7F967F-AECE-4039-A5C1-0BCFD1476CBA.jpeg|Endboard File:808CB7C8-EB51-44A2-9A6D-0D6F18F964A7.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur’s Beach Party Time Lapsed Vision File:BA772971-B580-440E-9040-7B2448FDCA8C.jpeg Promo Photos F1A793E0-1A20-4775-B264-F2FCA0145413.jpeg 307FB79B-D18C-481C-BB66-E0AC62CDA531.jpeg 118D6A13-5C4E-4647-8A0D-DD125E943DFD.jpeg A9CCF1B9-F489-4E94-A09F-BE7E119622E4.jpeg 319484A5-031A-4DE4-8761-207ABF1FAF27.jpeg 6D626FEA-69E2-4CC9-AB7C-53675C88067C.jpeg 123403E1-DA51-4546-ABA3-F503CD5D2079.jpeg 2FC33BBA-4FA6-4CAE-84E5-D21DB8A319B5.jpeg 022AE1FE-6C26-455F-BA61-04AB6D7A81C6.jpeg BD27A0B5-762B-457E-B543-7EB41E110424.jpeg 75A7D1E1-825D-4C2B-8248-777D0A70A4C3.jpeg 993A8630-5751-4169-B95B-E7061CC9BAD6.jpeg 53099936-EBA4-4FB0-AECE-FC46FE30053C.jpeg B87B9677-E593-40CD-9643-9C9F8B80E5B8.jpeg 13894E85-E654-437F-BCA3-EEAFB85D98E2.jpeg 2A127EB7-98FD-4021-A442-29A697BD683D.jpeg 4817AA62-3095-4D2D-AF1F-2680029D97C3.jpeg 90A9B240-6AF2-4088-82E9-14A570612C69.jpeg AFEE202C-D662-4C37-A756-4FADE0085655.jpeg D1DAE066-4653-4ADB-A8BE-7DA90EFD7C18.jpeg 1A3335D2-7CA5-4577-8C6C-CD7E60A195E1.jpeg 28E73526-C3CB-4843-AED4-B74482F53BBA.jpeg 722D7122-F19B-410A-8A90-43D22F6F4E61.jpeg AE880C3C-1B65-4C7A-8A06-8DF898ACDCD6.jpeg 7F599057-40DC-4E5C-BD9F-4EDD0EF46E19.jpeg A37D4672-8909-4852-85F5-B7BC0B518A9C.jpeg 3685FC03-C2BB-4F07-8CB4-DCC04C3864D0.jpeg A8D32F61-B62F-4C5E-936E-78BB966412ED.jpeg 8975122E-6FCA-4D05-A2F4-DF211C201CD9.jpeg 5EEE5F3C-84E4-4373-A476-5924D8862628.jpeg B9030A9D-C842-4E5D-BB07-8452D33A9C75.jpeg 2673DFF6-2E34-47F8-BB9B-3CAFA9FCECB3.jpeg 05EEB943-C59F-4CC9-851E-8D918C2B1845.jpeg F4F08531-5A11-4639-A265-1320A36E72D5.jpeg EAC313FC-A9EC-4ECB-873B-E641A830B0EC.jpeg 2FDA4953-FF90-45E3-AE33-8829CAB91A79.jpeg F3B999E3-D9E4-4E81-BF8D-BAB978CDF980.jpeg D9AF5872-C4CD-4F4B-8EC2-B88D56F4A72A.jpeg CEAAF87D-F00F-417A-B889-B3A6360273A2.jpeg 1DD8BE6D-21F5-415D-9A44-8640CEFCAB3F.jpeg B295D230-235D-4117-8813-26E920E9E1BA.jpeg 362C9BA9-EC84-4553-AE70-AC095C297075.jpeg C44582F0-B946-46A3-B338-2E03F591003E.jpeg 7EC2A40C-1BD1-4ACC-A22F-33B2A3276CDD.jpeg A5D7159A-4959-4AE1-A38B-5EB3035B26FE.jpeg 769F78E9-4BC2-4010-AACA-C166B3C92A74.jpeg 3C072257-191C-4DA3-AD7D-E180F4A9640F.jpeg F5F25B49-9375-466B-9961-725BBF333C40.jpeg E70CDDD4-4AD8-408C-A7EB-02A44D31301D.jpeg CA69A0ED-01E4-4F84-8C51-BA0EBCAB195F.jpeg DVD Gallery File:20DBC476-6266-4A92-A715-F34612DBDD7C.jpeg|Back Cover File:D83DFAA7-FD6D-49E6-9796-0057B6A96697.jpeg|Disc File:56A89A2A-1A67-47EC-B5A0-0A38B0527C76.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet File:8C2E9EC0-9C67-409E-AEAD-A4E1B0BD078D.jpeg|Page 1 File:1B5F50AD-9BF9-4E89-9932-37345B43299C.jpeg|Page 2 File:107F4EC8-8B69-44F0-A00E-9477EDCA8DEF.jpeg|Page 3 DVD Menu Gallery File:86E62914-BBA5-4865-B719-494BD453E69E.jpeg|Warning Screen File:B4BE6C52-AB02-4A04-BA2D-96C6222B67D6.jpeg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) File:8F379DF2-A7DB-4807-A082-E2E0CAC62161.jpeg|The Wiggles Logo File:DFEC5721-5291-48BC-8DAC-6A4647B3BC7E.jpeg|Title card File:14E653A0-CFFB-4123-9964-E32ADBC1D77E.jpeg|Main Menu (Background Music: Having Fun At The Beach) File:17EC6E66-3D43-451E-96EC-BBF25B930BE3.jpeg|Song Jukebox Menu #1 (Background Music: Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party (song)) File:D8A25EF7-2D0F-4664-A911-4B0F4004FFE9.jpeg|Song Jukebox Menu #2 (Background Music: A Sailor Went to Sea) File:8421414E-6DD8-49DD-9374-0FC04EF1821E.jpeg|Song Jukebox Menu #3 (Background Music: Romp Bomp A Stomp) CEBCB2DB-C498-4517-9F4E-38A9F33A9244.jpeg|Special Features Menu (Background Music: Hawaiian Boogie) 5456BFCC-4982-401D-B2C8-331B004BCF3D.jpeg|Dorothy’s Wiggle Time! TV Segments Menu (Background Music: Dancing In The Sand) File:D5B1BF15-37AB-4B16-9FC4-8F302E710BB2.jpeg|Subtitles Menu (Background Music: Hula, Hula Baby) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) Transcript See here Trivia *Clare Field's singing vocals are done by Chloe Zuel, and Lucy Wiggan's vocals are done by Caterina Mete. * The version of Having Fun At The Beach performed in the video and album is sung by the Dance-a-Lots, while in the credits, it is sung by Dorothy and doesn't fade out, but ends with a guitar string and a splash. * In Henry's Dance, Paul Paddick doesn't sing in the voice he usually does when he plays Captain Feathersword, but rather his normal singing voice. * Arthur returns to singing in this video after 4 years of experience as a member of The Taiwanese Wiggles. * This is the seventh video that The Wiggles don't appear. Goofs * Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names are listed in the song credits of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. Category:2012 Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Live video Category:2012 DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:Videos That The Wiggles don't appear in Category:Videos named after Songs Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:Videos that The Wiggles are absent Category:Videos from the 10's